


My Angel

by ladyelfriede



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyelfriede/pseuds/ladyelfriede
Summary: Saint Adeline worries as Lady Maria is out for the hunt, and insists to check on her once she returns. Takes place before the Fishing Hamlet and the events of the game.





	My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Last Days of the Blood Saint was probably one of my favourite f/f fics I've read for Soulsborne and I've fallen into the Maria/Adeline ship ever since, so I had to write a little something! This takes place before the Fishing Hamlet tragedy and is how I imagine the relationship between Maria and Adeline would be when Maria was a hunter and Adeline not yet a patient at the Research Hall. I hope you guys enjoy! ;w;

The cold coming from the Cathedral’s marble floor had slowly started to seep into Adeline’s bones, making her shiver continuously. Her thin robes offered her little protection from the chilling stone as she sat kneeled in prayer beside her fellow sisters. Evenings spent in prayer like these were common, yet this was not any other night. The Hunt was on, and Vicar Laurence expected the brothers and sisters of the Healing Church to join him in prayer for a safe hunt, asking the Great Ones to watch over those that protected the city of Yharnam from the terrible beasts that lingered in it. Adeline prayed for the safety of one huntress in particular, her nails digging into her own hands as an overwhelming feeling of nausea overcame her. Hunts were known to last for several hours, but it had never taken the hunters this long to return to the church. Glimmers of sunlight spilled through the large open windows of the Cathedral, painting Yharnam’s skyline an unsettling shade of red. It was then that the church doors were pushed open roughly, Adeline instantly turning around. The presentation of the company entering disturbed her, her hands untangling from their prayer position to cover her mouth in shock.

Leading the company as always was Gehrman, with Ludwig supporting him as he limped towards the front of the church where all the clergy were assembled. Adeline could quickly spot that one of his lower legs was twisted in an unnatural way from below the knee. Most of the hunters had not gotten out of this particular hunt unscathed, yet the majority seemed to have only sustained mere cuts and bruises. Then the dead were brought in, alongside the critically injured. Adeline rose to her feet, aware that her saint’s blood was soon needed to heal the worst of their injuries. Then finally, at the end of the party, walked the woman whom she had worried about all night.

“Lady Maria!”

The tall huntress looked up, her grimace turning into a loving smile as Adeline stumbled towards her.

“Lady Adeline, I thank you once more for praying for my safety”, Maria spoke as she took Adeline’s hand into her own and pressed a kiss against her knuckles. Adeline could feel her cheeks grow slightly warm, her eyes scanning Maria from head to toe.

“Are you alright Lady Maria? Are you injured? I saw Master Gehrman limp in and I immediately assumed…”

At the mention of Gehrman’s name Maria scoffed, Adeline feeling Maria’s grip on her hand tighten slightly.

“It was his own fault. Men are idiots, lady Adeline, no matter their age. Doing a flip from a high roof in order to look impressive? Truly one for the hunter history books, had he not fractured his entire leg in the process. But to answer your question, I am fine. There is no need to worry about me, lady Adeline.”  
“Sister Adeline, your assistance is required”, a young cleric approaching Adeline mumbled, bowing towards the blood saint.  
“Please Lady Maria, I insist to check! Could I…could I come visit you after I’m ready with my duties for this night?”  
“I need no special care Adeline, you have been up all night as much as I have, you deserve your rest.”

Adeline pouted lightly, pressing her face into Maria’s shoulder.

“I want to rest only after I’ve made sure you are not injured, Lady Maria.” Maria chuckled lightly, putting her free hand on the small of Adeline’s back.  
“Alright, alright. No need to give me those sad eyes, you are very welcome to join me as always.”

The young cleric standing behind them coughed slightly, conflicted on whether to interrupt the two any further.

“I’ll join you later then”, Adeline said as she let go of Maria’s hand. “I must go tend to the injured.”  
“Of course, I will await your presence eagerly”, Maria whispered gently into her ear. Adeline blushed once more, Maria removing her hand from Adeline’s lower back. Adeline bowed before Maria, then turned around and joined the cleric to perform her sacred duty.

 

* * *

  

Adeline dropped her gloves on the small table beside her bed, her cowl and hat placed neatly on a chair in the corner of the room. A soft knock on the door interrupted her as she was about to take off her shoes.

“You may enter!”

Adeline’s eyes widened as the door opened and Maria entered her room, dressed in a clean white shirt and her regular hunter’s trousers.

“Did I visit at an inconvenient time, lady Adeline?”  
“Of course not, Lady Maria! I was merely preparing to come see you as we speak!”  
“No need, I’ve already found my way here.”  
“I’m sorry I took so long that you had to come look for me.”  
“There is no need to apologize, my lady”, Maria said as she closed the door behind her. “It is I who should apologize, as my patience is non-existent when it comes to spending time with you.”  
“Oh my, oh dear…you sure know how to leave me speechless, Lady Maria”, Adeline stuttered as she directed her gaze to the floor. Maria chuckled lightly, adjusting her cravat and brooch before moving towards Adeline. Adeline looked up as Maria’s hand gently cupped her cheek, the hunter’s palm warm against her cool skin. Maria then bent down slightly, pressing her soft lips against Adeline’s. Adeline sighed in bliss, her hands grabbing tightly onto Maria’s shoulders. Maria’s kiss was gentle, unhurried and most of all, loving. The hunter moved her arms around Adeline’s waist, holding the woman close to her as she withdrew from the kiss.

“I was so worried, Lady Maria”, Adeline whimpered into the huntress’ shoulder. “It took so long before you all returned and I was afraid you…that you…”  
“Hush, it’s okay Adeline. An ordinary beast shall not be my downfall, I promise you.”  
“Are you alright? Did you sustain any injuries?”  
“Merely a few bruises. There is no need for you to worry any further.”  
“I’m so glad you’re alright, Lady Maria. I just don’t understand why I get so incredibly anxious and frightened with every new hunt. I almost feel as if I’m disappointing the Great Ones by being so weak and fragile.”  
“Caring for someone is no weakness, Adeline”, Maria whispered into her ear while guiding the sister to her own bed. Adeline sat down on the edge of the mattress, Maria bending down to untie the other woman’s shoelaces and removing them alongside her thick, woollen stockings. “I think caring for eachother makes us stronger. It’s important to have someone that can make you smile, wouldn’t you agree?”

Adeline let out a shriek of joy as Maria tickled the underside of her bare feet, Adeline instantly grabbing a hold of a pillow and slamming it at her assailant. Maria’s laugh was warm as she quickly took off her own boots and dove onto the saint’s bed, attempting to wrestle the pillow from her. Adeline threw the pillow aside, going for Maria’s side as she unleashed a tickling assault of her own.

“Alright, I give up! You have bested me in the art of tickling”, Maria panted as she recovered from her laughing fit, tears visible in her eyes. She placed a soft kiss against Adeline’s forehead, yawning loudly almost immediately after.

“You must rest, Lady Maria.”  
“I suppose you’re right, Adeline. Would you join me?”  
“Of course, I shall change immediately.”

Adeline crawled to the foot of the bed, leaning over the somewhat larger wooden box on the floor. From the wooden box she pulled out a clean nightdress for her to wear. Maria usually did not wear one herself whenever the huntress joined her for the night, for their height difference was too big for Adeline’s clothing to fit Maria. As Adeline undressed and changed into her nightdress, Maria unbuttoned her own shirt and dropped it beside the bed. Adeline knew it was impolite to stare, but she could never get quite enough of looking at Maria’s lean torso, her muscles strong and defined. Adeline noticed the bruises Maria had mentioned earlier, but they seemed to be few in number. The blood saint quickly looked away as Maria caught her staring, her cheeks burning even more heavily than before.

“You don’t have to look away, I love it when you admire me so”, Maria teased, running her thumb over Adeline’s bottom lip.  
“I apologize, I did not wish to seem improper…”  
“Improper? I doubt there’s anything we’ve done that is not considered improper by the higher ups of this church”, Maria spoke as she rose an eyebrow.

Adeline smiled lightly to herself, recollecting that night fondly. Maria carrying the young saint in her arms, clothes falling to the floor in heaps, soft moans passing over her own lips as they kissed almost desperately, one hand grabbing at the sheets and the other tangled into Maria’s hair as she…

“Adeline?”  
“Forgive me! I was absorbed in thought,” Adeline mumbled apologetically, making Maria smile.

Maria tossed her trousers onto the floor, dropping them on top of her white shirt. She then took Adeline into her arms, pulling the warm blankets over them. Adeline sighed blissfully into Maria’s embrace, her ear pressed against the hunter’s chest. She could hear the blonde’s calm heartbeat, the sound soothing as she closed her eyes.

“Adeline?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Thank you.”  
“For what?”  
“Always looking out for my wellbeing. I know I am at times quite reckless, and I always end up making you worry so.”

Maria’s hand drew little circles on the saint’s back, Adeline’s breath warm against her neck. She looked down lovingly at the young woman, pressing a kiss to the top of Adeline’s head. Adeline hummed pleasantly in response.

“Rest well, Lady Maria.”  
“You too, my angel.”

It was not long until the two fell into a peaceful sleep, their woes only momentarily forgotten. Adeline knew that these moments of worry would never disappear as long as the hunts continued, yet it taught her to focus more on the precious moments she could share with the Lady Maria. And for now, that would be enough.


End file.
